Midnight Rounds
by WolfBearValley
Summary: Time passes on and Jacob leaves before he has to face the truth. Sam has to face reality, even if it costs him everything. Jacob finally proves to Sam that everything can be mended in two's & Sam reveals his true curiosity in Black. Meanwhile, the Quileute legend appears to include Jacob in it's struggles. (Contains Slash [Jacob/Sam]. Character deaths. Review for more.)
1. Lost it

**Midnight Rounds**

* * *

******Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**

**Warnings: N/A  
**

* * *

_**Chapter I: Lost it**_

It's been months since I've last seen her. Heard from her, acknowledged her or even bothered to contact her.

It was moments before she was supposed to give birth to that thing in her stomach. The hybrid that Vamp Face gave her on her honeymoon, I guess. It was irrelevant at this point really. It's not like I lost control over it anymore. Just-It just sucks having to live without seeing her for so long.

I remember leaving that vampire house in a fit like nobody's business. Carlisle yelled at me to come back and claimed that Bella needed me,but I didn't believe him.

Seth looked at me like I committed a crime when I ran out, but I told him to get over it and leave at once. Leah followed too.

The next few weeks I spent helping out Pops at the reservation.

Man, that place became a mess.

"Hey...Hey?" I heard a voice, casually distant but nothing too cautious sounding so I shrugged it off.

"Oh come on...Jacob!" the voice screeched, causing me to sit up and crash my head into the side of the porch. "God dammit..._What?" _I turned to stare at the irritation plaguing me. It was Leah.

"You're supposed to be helping out too, you know?" she stared at me with a firm, overbearing look of "kindness." That made me shoot her a warning glance and took my position back on my side and waved my hand at her. "Jared and Paul can take care of it" I replied. "They don't need me to babysit, Leah. Go do something productive."

I heard a grunt followed by Leah shuffling away pissed. "You're unbelievable sometimes, Jake...but fine."

I thought about it for a moment, and considering I couldn't fall back asleep I vaulted off my feet and pressed on forward, passed Leah, to help Jared with a piece of wood for tonight's ceremony.

It was that "but fine" that got to me. Hearing Leah actually react to me like that gave her too much credit.

I know it was her tie to me, I guess. Her fault for splitting with Sam and tagging with me. I grinned.

Jared took a glance at me but continued to walk over to the edge of the council wall.

" You didn't have to help, Jake. " he muttered quickly, to which I responded with a happy grunt. " What? I got tired of playing the part of Sleeping Beauty, okay?" I laughed. That made Jared grin a little. We then dropped off the rest of the pieces before I detoured back inside the house where I took a seat on the couch next to our new retro phone.

Billy was with Sue giving a tour to visitors and said he'd be back in time for tonight so I wouldn't have to do anything special. I wasn't worried-Sam usually took over anyways with that booming speaker of a voice he had.

I stared casually at the phone for a moment before propping a hand against my head in frustration. " She's not going to call, Black.." I reminded myself loudly.

" She as in Bella.." someone spoke before he found himself inside my house and next to me after taking a chair from the table. " ..or some girlfriend I don't know about?" Sam smirked.

I gave him the obvious stare before tossing the pillow at him from next to me, wishing I had something better in my arsenal to chunk at the guy.

"It's not like I magically expect her to come asking for me or anything." I spoke casually. "I would just like to see if she was okay." That made Sam look at me for a moment before staring off to the side.

"I'm guessing you didn't know the Cullens left town again, Jacob." he let out simply, looking back at me as if he expected me to bust a vein or something. I just gave him a mental shrug with my eyes.

"Not like I didn't think they'd just get up and leave town." I admitted, tracing a finger through my dirty denim jeans. " I mean Charlie left too, didn't he? She had no reason to stay here anymore." I gulped.

That was a bit much in my opinion, but it kind of almost felt like I got over her, Bella Swan, but it also felt like she severed our friendship too at that point. For good.

I couldn't blame her. I kind of did just leave her when she was doing something out of choice with her vampire, and watching his attempt to change her in time made me sick. I would've felt a little better hadn't I run into Little Miss Psychic of the Year on my way out.

" She'll be fine, Jacob."

"Yeah? Well good for her. Good for all of you, you got her! Finally, huh?"

"Jacob she still loves you. Don't think she doesn't."

"A little too late for that." I managed to choke out before pushing her aside and ran past Seth and Leah.

"Short end of the stick, Jacob" I reminded myself before ordering Seth and phasing out back into the forest.

Sam at this point was gathered next to me and smiled briefly.

"You know, Jacob" he whispered, even though it came off as casual talk, " You helped us all more than we can have imagined. With the Cullens and the rest of the Cold Ones. It's like they just disappeared...and even though Bella is your good friend, don't think that she'll forget you." he finished, wrapping his arm around my shoulder tightly.

"You're too hard to forget." he grinned. "With that big sappy heart of yours and all, right?"

That made me smile for a second, and I playfully threw him off.

"Thanks, Sam."

"Don't mention it, Jacob. I'm here whenever you need me." he reminded.

I gave him an approving nod before stepping over to put Billy's dishes up. Thinking about everything that happened this past month.

With Bella and I separating ourselves from communication, we thought that it would be a matter of time before she at least called. That wasn't the worst of it all.

The worst part was everything having to do with Emily and her dying in her sleep. We still haven't so much as finished grieving, but it was tolerable.

Sam was a train wreck in an action movie played over and over again though. He stopped talking, refused to eat, and didn't want to return to us as a human for a while. Sounded like something Sam would do when he was in a losing battle...but I felt for him.

Losing an imprint is like having the world fall on you and disappear right before it took you with it. He told me he considered killing himself, but that it would be dishonorable to the rest of us, and he never wanted Emily to know that he lacked his loyalty to the tribe.

We talked plenty around midnight where I'd phase and run off to go find him.

He slowly started to return to some kind of sense of peace until I mentioned to him one day,

"Do you think you'll be able to find someone else for you?"

He didn't say a thing. That was the scary part. Just stared, stared at me and didn't do anything else. I didn't know how or what to do to make him feel better at that point, because I knew my words were like death to him and I wish I could have taken them back.

Strangely enough, that same night he decided to return to La Push.

I asked him if he was sure and he said not to worry about it, but requested me to move in with him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid the next few days. I didn't mind and before I knew it I was sleeping on the best couch in the whole wide world!

Okay, I'm exaggerating, but still I didn't mind. I spoke to my dad and he agreed to it so long as I could see him more and help out during the council meetings. Something I thought I would never have to do. I agreed though.

I wanted to give Sam his peace, and before I knew it he was better, although there were nights where he cried for her.

Watching him cry was like seeing your father cry. You think it never happened, and when you finally saw it happen you felt useless and broken for them. Like you couldn't do a thing.

"Jake.." he croaked out after the tears began to stop. It looked like he was thinking too hard at that point, but I just continued to look at him.

"Yeah Sam?" I took a seat next to him and he proceeded to wrap his arms around me.

I couldn't think of what to say...I couldn't react. He was burning up and the sensation drove me wild. I just clasped my hands as firmly around his sides before closing my eyes.

"I had a dream about Emily and she spoke to me."

_A minute later..._

"Oh yeah? What did she say." I asked hesitantly, from which he then adjusted his head on my shoulder and sighed.

_Another few minutes later,_

"I couldn't make out the words." he admitted. " It's like I lost everything I had with her...and it scared the living hell out of me."

I pushed myself back just slightly so I could look at his rough features, his deep complexion that was, at this point, covered in a salty mass of dried tears.

"She would want you to be happy." I let out and bit my tongue. He just grinned.

"That's funny..."

"What is?"

"I had a feeling that's what she was trying to tell me."

* * *

**A/N: There's nothing graphic in this chapter besides one or two words. Most of the story will be conducted through Jacob, but it will shift between him and Sam respectively. / Pairing: Jacob/Sam.**


	2. Boys

**Midnight Rounds**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**

**Warnings: N/A. **

* * *

_**Chapter II: Boys**_

_Times were getting better, even if things were "kinda" back to normal. I mean, don't get me wrong...I think I got used to the idea of shape shifting but...it's almost getting scarier._

_Scarier by it's becoming second nature to phase away somewhere and escape from everything. Something that only Quil and maybe Seth can comprehend at this point, but I still feel it pull at me sometimes. _

_Times now have changed so much. _

_Change isn't even a good enough word now._

_What is it. . ._

_...?_

* * *

"Can you go help out Chief Swan, Jacob? It looks like he needs a lot of man power if he wants to get that house of his in good shape." my dad asked loudly.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Sure thing dad."

"Thanks Jacob...Oh...Oh lord.." he groaned, gathering himself up on the couch again. I stared at him with worry.

"Dad?" I sighed. "Maybe we should get you a wheelchair after all..."

"Don't be silly, son. Go ahead and go on."

I made sure he was settled before taking off to Harry Clearwater's. Apparently he was heading down that way too and my dad asked him if I could tag along.

I found him finishing up on some fish fry as my tongue licked at my lips to hide my curiosity. I knocked on some wood nearby to catch his attention. "Morning Harry!" I smirked, finally used to saying his first name after being told to do so recently.

"Jacob!" he chuckled. "What a surprise to see you here so soon! I figured you wanted to sleep in some more before we headed down to Forks." he admitted.

I shook my head and adjusted the jacket I had on. "Nah. I had time to sleep after hearing Old Quil talk on and on and on and-" He stared at me, and I bit my lip. "Sorry."

Harry smiled and pointed his spatula over to the house a few blocks down.

"Why don't you go talk to Sam for awhile? He looks like he could make do for a friendly conversation."

I stared at the house for a moment before looking down briefly and nodding.

"Okay ...I'll see you in a bit."

I proceeded to walk over to his place before I took a little detour and found myself growing angry, remembering the last time I went to visit. Making me feel like a child or something. I was 11! Now I'm 12.

* * *

_"You're a runt Jacob. Always will be."_

_"Don't be a jerk Sam!"_

_"I can't speak the truth? Haha...Well in that case, how about I hold back and attempt to call you a cute runt?"_

_"G-Go to Hell!"_

* * *

I rolled my hands into fists for a while before walking up to the door. It was his father.

"Yeah kid?"

"Is Sam home?"

"Uhh...Yeah, sure. One sec." the man left, and I heard yelling from inside.

"You got someone here for you!"

"Can't you let me dry off first, Dad!?"

"Well hurry up!"

He came back in view for a second and waved his arm. I pretended to smile and hid along the side of the house.

Minutes later Sam came stepping out with some white shirts and a towel draped around his neck.

"Hey...Jacob!" he smiled.

"Morning Sam." I smiled back. "Uh...Want to hang out for a bit or something?"

He quickly tossed the towel onto a chair inside the house and closed the door before stepping down beside me.

"Sure thing." he agreed. "Did you like the presentation I gave the other night?" he asked aggressively, expecting an answer with that tone of his.

"I...Yeah!" I lied. Sam's dancing was atrocious as much as I or anyone else didn't want to mention aloud.

Sam grinned wide and patted his chest for a moment before breathing in the air.

" I liked the part about mentioning Ephraim. You remember who he is right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's my dad's grandpa."

"Your great-grandfather" he corrected. "You should be involved in the meetings more, Jake." His voice was beginning to become a little assertive. I just rolled my eyes and climbed on top of some railing next the salon guy's house. Sam climbed right on up beside me.

I didn't want to stare at him for too long, but I was curious, so while he continued to talk about the meeting I stared helplessly at his body and then his hair that ran along his back. It made me and my small ponytail envious.

Then I caught him staring back at me.

"Is everything okay?"

I looked at him and laughed. "Oh yeah! It's cool." I lied again.

He was referring to the girls leaving recently. Something my dad heavily protested against before letting them go with a warning.

"Or maybe he thinks I got sick.." I thought.

"Oh...Well what are your plans today?"

"I want to go help out Charlie Swan with his house. Bella's there."

"Oh...Isabella." he muttered. I instantly drew into that.

"You don't like her or something?" I asked, although not defensively, more like an honest question.

"No, I do...I just think she's different is all." he shook his head. "Different isn't bad Jake, it's just unpredictable."

I gave him a weird gaze before chuckling. "Or maybe you got a crush on a 14 year old!" I teased, punching his arm.

He glared at me and punched me back with a subtle smirk. "No. Although she is pretty, don't you think?" he smirked even more.

"I...uhh..." I coughed, and he instantly knew that threw me off guard.

"Yeah.." I blushed.

Sam stared at me for a moment before scoffing and walking off to Harry's. "Wait here for a sec."

I looked at him, and then at Harry who waved at me.

Sam pointed to Harry's truck and yelled, " Come on! Harry offered me the truck. We'll ride up there."

My stomach churned, but I managed to get all the way up to the point where I was in the passenger's seat and Sam closed the door to his side where I put my hand on the ignition.

"I don't want to die, Sam."

He looked at me to see if I was serious and then burst out laughing.

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not that..."

"Well then?"

"You barely started driving, right?"

"Man...Jacob. Let me teach you something."

Sam rested his hand on mine before prying each of my fingers off one by one.

"The sooner you learn to trust me, the quick you'll learn how much I like ya!"

I never told anyone to this day.

_But that was the first time I knew that Sam was different._

_That maybe...I wanted to be different._

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So I'm sure some of you may be a little perplexed about Bella visiting during this time, but as it's an important plot key therefore I included her in to be a counteractive source for Sam. Thanks for reading and please Review. **


	3. Will be Boys

**Midnight Rounds **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**

**Warnings: Language. **

* * *

_**Chapter III: Will be Boys**_

_Now that I think about it..._

_Bella was really sweet. Like a flower._

_Sam knew I liked flowers._

_Maybe that's why he asked me if I liked her._

_...Hm._

_"Jacob!"_

_Huh...Yeah!_

_"Let's go for a bite or something! I'm craving salmon today."_

_Alrighty, sounds good to me._

_" Hey, you remember that one time.." _

* * *

"I'm sick of life without her, man.."

Embry stared at me for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Can we get through the day without bringing Bella up? Maybe just..." I glared at him before he could finish. "...once?" he squeaked. That made me laugh before I playfully pushed him down into a choke hold.

"Ack! I give! I give!" he whined. "I'm not Quil, you forget or something?"

I nipped at my ponytail and shrugged.

"I was just having fun with the resident marshmallow."

This time Embry glared at me and next thing you know I was coughing.

"MAN!" I groaned, holding my stomach firmly with my arms. " For being "not Quil" you have a nasty punch there.."

I guess he caught us fighting or something.

"Hey Jacob!"

I looked around for a second before Embry pointed to the left.

It was Sam. Embry then patted my stomach and ran off. "Catch you tonight!"

I frowned, wishing I knew why he just ran off like that, but before I could question it, Sam was already there beside me.

"Hey," he smiled. "How's the resident marshmallow?"

I eyed him and then shrugged. "Embry's fine."

Sam caught his hand up to drape at his nose and chuckled.

"I kind of meant you."

"What the hell!" I growled. "I am NO marshmallow!"

He held both arms behind his neck and stretched out his muscles in front of me before sighing. "Whatever you say, Ephraim."

Something made me push him right there and then.

"Don't call me that!" I warned. "You want to be his great-grandson or what? Well take the title then. I don't want it!" That whole conversation drew me down into a hole of disliked topics.

I hated being compared to Ephraim, even if we were related. Sam was the worst culprit when it came to bringing the old man up.

This time he did something different instead of just blow it off and continue talking about how beautiful this Leah girl was.

He got angry, pushed me against the wall behind my house and pointed his finger at me.

"You don't get it Jacob!" he threatened quietly. "You need to show love and compassion for those that came before us, and you need to realize how proud you should be!"

"Proud!?" I argued, pushing him back. "Proud! Is that the word, Sam!? Well let me tell you something.."

I kicked at his ankle and managed to push him down to the ground despite his larger size and clutched his shirt.

"I feel like SHIT everytime you compare me to him! You make me feel guilty for not doing what you like to do and I'm tired of it!"

He looked at me with an angry face but with eyes that just barely held back from holding tears it seemed.

Then he clutched me close and pressed his lips against mine.

My eyes widened and before I knew it my hand dug so far into his stomach that I felt like it was going to push through.

He didn't stop though, and even pulled me in closer before tilting his head to the side.

"Mention this to no one, Jacob...please.."

The moment he pulled away his saliva was still stuck to my lip and I wiped it away in shock before running up and into the house before breaking down like a baby against the corner.

Hours later when my dad came back from the hospital he noticed me or something because he asked why I had been crying.

I told him I burnt my hand, to which he said that there was no injury.

I finally told him to leave me alone and shut the door behind me.

* * *

_We were just experimenting..._

_"Yeah, pretty much."_

_Why?_

_"I just wanted to see if you remembered...It was kind of funny."_

_Ugh...Sam.  
_

* * *

The next morning Sam came to my door and knocked. I looked through to see who it was and tried to deepen my voice enough to be my dad.

"Jacob's not here right now!"

I wasn't sure if it sounded believable, but I guess it worked when Sam responded.

"Can you let him know I want to hang out, Billy? Maybe have him call me."

I couldn't help but smile like a freaking monkey, glad that he believed me, but a little guilty that he believed me. "Sure, sure." and with that I heard him walk off.

With that I turned back to my room to catch up on a magazine for lowriders until I heard the door swing open and Sam staring at me with a smirk.

"You can't be serious." he laughed. "That was your Billy impersonation?"

I looked at him and growled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just got done helping Billy for your information..." he replied slowly.

"Lie to me better next time. He wanted me to come check on you."

At that time I couldn't help but curse at my dad in my mind before dropping the magazine over my head. "I don't want to talk to you." I mumbled into the pages.

"Well can I at least apologize?"

"Do it quick."

"I'm sorry...Jacob."

"Bye." I waved my hand at him, pointing swiftly at my door.

He responded by pulling against my thick ponytail, causing my legs to rattle in pain.

"Okay, that's it-what do you want Sam!?" I shouted. "If you're worried about me telling everyone in the council that you're a rapist or something, I won't, so leave!" I tossed the magazine at him, which he caught single-handedly.

"R-Rapist..?" he frowned.

I looked at him for a moment, wondering if he expected me to say more or if he had anything to say after that.

This went on for about 3 minutes before Sam pulled something out of his pants pocket and tossed it on my bed, stepping out and slamming our front door instantly.

I felt kind of bad for a moment, but I knew he had it coming at some point.

Whatever he dropped next to me made me curious, because I opened it up and it appeared to be a letter Sam made.

I read it,

_" Jacob,_

_Whatever happened, whatever I did..I hope you can forgive me.._

_I didn't know what else to do, and I didn't want to keep you mad at me._

_I'm so very sorry if I did anything to hurt you, and I wanted to know if you would like to stay at my place tonight? Please say yes. "_

_- Sam_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter! Jacob and his fight with Sam will have some repercussions in the next chapter, so please read on to find out. Please Review. **


	4. Alone in the Woods

**Midnight Rounds**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**_

_**Warnings: Mention of Suicide**_

* * *

_**Chapter IV: Alone in the Woods**_

_Hey Jacob?_

_"What's up Sam?"_

_I can't thank you enough..._

_"Don't mention it. I'm starving too." _

_I meant for trusting me. Letting me drive._

_"Oh...Geez Sam."_

* * *

I had it with everything at that point! Everything was dead to me! My phone was junked against the wall and I couldn't even talk to Leah to try and feel better.

I really have to go through this shit...

That's when I heard the front door shut close and the man walking closer to my room. I locked the door instantly.

"Sam...I'm sorry son..." I heard him sigh. I could only remain silent before falling down hopelessly onto the bed.

" I was going to tell you sooner..." my dad managed, although it sounded like the alcohol had plenty to do with him being apologetic.

"Just go to bed father!" I commanded him.

"I want to talk to you for a moment."

I contemplated that action. To talk to him-hear what he had to say, what poison he was going to try and syphon into my ears.

Something made me do it though.

I unlocked the door and looked at him for a moment, and before he could talk I asked,

"Who's Tiffany?"

That made him angry I guess, because the next thing I knew the hidden beer can in his right hand was thrown across at me, barely hitting the wall as the toxic splattered over my floor.

I asked him again.

"Who is Tiffany, father!?"

"She's some bitch I found and that's THAT Sa-" before he could finish my hand reacted quicker than my head and I made sure he hit the floor below me.

However, that wasn't it. He wanted to talk more.

"Sam...Sam do you want me to tell you where your mother is?" he said willingly, almost mockingly, almost as if he could bargain it off as a trade for his stupid ways.

"I don't give a crap about you right now." I whispered, hesitantly keeping myself from blurting out "Tell me."

Then before I knew it...there was a gun that looked like it belonged to a game hunter, and everything else after that was a blur...

I felt ashamed to be a Uley at that point.

* * *

"_Sam, LOOK AT THE ROAD!"_

_What? ...OH SHIT!_

_"Gah! ...Sam, really!?" _

_I'm sorry. I wasn't..concentrating._

_"Evidently! Are you okay?"_

_Jacob..._

* * *

"We can't find him...Okay...Okay, thank you Charlie." my father whispered into the phone.

I was laying on the couch and my spine stretched out as I looked at over at him.

"What's wrong?"

My father looked at me and shook his head.

"Sam Uley is missing, Jacob."

In my mind it echoed once-half of me wanted to say it was nothing to worry about, and the other half wondered if it had to do with him visiting earlier.

"I'll go look for him."

"I do not want you stepping out of this house Jacob."

"Dad! Don't do this to me!" I cried, running behind his wheelchair as quickly as possible and out the door into the darkness. It was nearly midnight and I couldn't believe that Sam would do something like run away.

I searched for hours-even caught a ride to Forks from one of the neighbors on the rez but nothing. Nothing!

...

Then when I came home I noticed Sue Clearwater was near the front door, speaking to dad. So I leaned up against the side of the house and quietly made out what they were saying.

"He was by the cliff, Billy! He wasn't thinking straight. I wouldn't be thinking straight if I was in his situation!" she shouted to him under her breath.

"We can't do anything about Joshua at this point." he muttered.

"If he seriously considered taking his life in front of the boy, then the council will determine what must be done." He was also careful to add, " Please watch over Sam for the time being..."

Sue nodded then looked across at the other side, thankfully not toward me and proceeded to ride back home.

...I didn't know what to make of it. I wasn't aware if me being there could've caused a different outcome, I...I-I didn't know!

All I know is that the next time I saw Sam was when he supposedly ran off to go be with Leah, found Emily and then phased for the first time.

His eyes afterwards stared at me with intent-the same eyes and gestures that I mentioned to Bella when she asked "Who's Sam?"

* * *

_"Who's Sam..." I muttered to myself again, oblivious to the fact that we were already at the restaurant in Forks. _

_Sam was staring at me._

_"Jacob? Are you okay?" he asked softly._

_I looked up at him, unbuckled my seat belt and smiled briefly. "Huh? Yeah everything's good. Let's go Sam." I opened the truck door and then proceeded to enter the restaurant._

_It's like his eyes were telling me another story when he answered my question._

_When I looked at him at that time, I felt that pull._

_...I felt my memories for Emily wash away piece by piece, and my mind became half-composed again._

_It wasn't until Jacob closed his door that I snapped out of it and proceeded to unbuckle myself._

_"Oh shit. . ."_

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to include the possibility of Joshua Uley having relations with Tiffany Call, and I wanted to bring greater emphasis to why Joshua isn't a possible contender for best father.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please read on and Review. **


	5. Can't Wait

**Midnight Rounds**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**

**Warnings: Intercourse-+18 Only.**

* * *

_**Chapter V: Can't Wait**_

_I was 20._

_Sam just turned 24._

_We both grew our hair out again, only this time we developed off of each other._

_He carried my ponytail, and I had his long black hair._

_But it wasn't what we were at that point._

_Sam sat me down and we had to talk._

_So we talked._

* * *

I casually pulled the sofa pillow away from me as Sam pushed back into couch entirely, staring at the ceiling.

It was barely morning and I already felt like a day passed waiting for him to talk.

"...Is it bad?" I had to ask, wondering why his expression was forlorn or if he was just being..Sam.

He chuckled and pointed to himself.

"I want to talk to you and you immediately assume things are going to shit, huh Jacob?" he replied, looking calmly back at me waiting for an answer.

"Not anymore." I corrected him this time.

"I just want to understand you."

Then his expression changed.

"I imprinted upon you, Jacob Black." Sam spoke casually. "Which is why I've had you by my side ever since."

I...I laughed.

"Excuse me...Wait, what Sam?" I was puzzled, not quite sure if what I heard was something that my mind wanted to picture he said or if I was living in some alternate reality.

Sam frowned gently, then sat up from the couch and got on his knees before clutch his palm against my right leg.

"When you came to visit me that night...You asked me if I thought I would ever love again." he spoke, trying to get me to remember.

I easily remembered that night. He never gave me an answer.

"You never answered me, Sam." I spoke my thoughts.

He shook his head and leaned in to kiss my knee before closing his eyes as his nose rest against my thigh.

"You became my answer, Jake.." he murmured.

I blushed, barely considering what he said before my body could react on its own.

That heat returned; from the moment when he grabbed and embraced me, and from when he stopped and stared at me when I asked him the question.

I voluntarily became his imprint at that point.

"Sam.." I whispered, placing my right hand gently through his hair.

"How long have you hid this from me?"

"Too long." he answered almost instantly, still taking in my scent while clawing at my shorts gently.

I could tell he barely resisted an urge that would make Sam the wolf start eating himself from the inside out. The only problem was...

"You never asked me how I felt..." I smiled briefly. "Or if I was into men."

This made Sam turn red at this point. His skin couldn't be any darker at that point.

"Jacob, I love you."

I gave up at that point.

I knew what I wanted to say.

"Sam Uley..." I frowned.

"You have terrible driving skills. You nearly made me lose my best friend, pulled at me day after day to become alpha and I finally realized one thing." I finished, dipping my head down to run my nose against his cheek before staring into his eyes.

"I love _you_, Sam."

...

"Jacob..." he gasped out, clutching me in his hold tightly before I found my mouth clutched against his warmly, my hands slowly feeling their way down as the traveled from muscle to muscle. He barely gave me a chance to say his name once before I found my mouth stolen again-only this time I smelled those tears of his as they rolled down from his cheek onto mine.

Before I knew it, he introduced me to his bed and there I was, my shorts being ripped clean from my body as Sam's nose dipped down to nuzzle at my crotch.

He was already, so easily naked and his mouth felt perfect around my cock which throbbed for his teeth to graze along the flesh, something he did so well.

It's like he read my mind.

So...I closed my eyes and waited to see if he could read mine.

* * *

**A/N: I found this one really comfortable to write. I wanted to build off of Sam's loyalty to Jake, so him buckling down beneath him up on the couch really conveyed that sense for me.**

**I apologize for it being so short. Longer chapters in the future.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please read on and Review.**


	6. Alphas

**Midnight Rounds**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**

**Warnings: Intercourse 18+ Only. **

* * *

_**Chapter VI: Alphas**_

He was instantly connected to me at that point, Jacob.

I carefully dipped him back down to rest on my bed before finding myself grasping his chin carefully, kissing him gently as his thoughts provoked my mind.

"God, Jacob!" I growled. "I didn't realize what a little pervert Billy was raising." I shook my head before bending down to kiss at his chest that puffed out along my tongue, savoring the sweet taste of my mate. My open hand clutched the bed and I found myself grazing at both nipples like they were my most favorite dish.

Everything about him was perfect.

I was stupid not too let him know sooner..

Then he sighed and looked at me briefly.

"Sam...remember when you kissed me when we were younger?" he had me recall.

I couldn't forget.

"The day where you took my heart or when you broke it?" I teased, pulling back up to kiss the alpha softly.

Jacob grinned and continued to stare.

"Well I told my dad."

I thought back to that day, confused now.

"You told Billy?"

He nodded and interlaced my fingers with his.

"I told him a few years later actually and he said, "So you didn't burn your hand?"

I continued listening to him and grew intoxicated by his scent, slowly causing me to rest my head on his chest.

"I said no, Sam kissed me...and pops said, "Did you feel anything?" and I told him yeah...I felt scared" he murmured, causing me to shake at what I must've caused him.

Then he reached for my hair and unfastened it, letting my hair fall.

"I was scared because it felt so right."

"It felt so right?" I repeated him.

"But...after that happened...and you know, you leaving...Then Bella came and..." he rolled his eyes. "I got stupid and lost the thought of it meaning anything to you."

I shook my head and traced the alpha's neck with my hand.

"You had to live with it... as well as with me imprinting on Emily, and then Leah.." I choked.

Then I felt a hand rubbing soothingly along my back.

"Sam, I felt happy for you the entire time, don't get me wrong." he replied. "A little weirded out when you began going half-naked with the shorts and all, but.." Jacob chuckled, and I laughed.

"Did Bella really think I was forming a cult?"

"Oh yeah."

"Wow.." I sighed, beginning to understand how intent I must have seemed making sure I had him by my side again.

"I searched for you the entire time...to become Alpha." I explained, staring at his tattoo still plastered on his arm, touching my own instinctively.

"I wanted you to be my Alpha...To feel like I was a part of your family, Jake."

Jacob smiled.

"Well you're kind of more than that now...You're kind of my world."

That made me smile, and I grinned as I leaned in to kiss my mate before I draped the blanket over us and had my way with him.

The moans, urges, and the way he howled my name out made marking him mine only that much more bearable, as I was afraid I was going to rip him apart at one point.

Suddenly Jacob clutched my arm, still breathing rather heavily.

"I won't be getting pregnant or anything...right?"

I stared at him.

Then I closed my eyes and bit my tongue.

"I heard C-section isn't all that bad.."

"SAM!"

"I'm kidding! Kidding Jacob..of course not.."

Jacob look at me and scowled,

"Well...How are we going to explain it to them?"

I grinned, threw the blanket up to free his legs and began to clean him from the bottom up.

"Never doubt me Jacob." I reminded him. "These aren't my driving skills, after all."

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you can tell that it's present day for these guys, therefore it won't be needed to have internal thought/flashback scenes such as was the case in previous chapters. You will be able to see how they communicate and possible other formats in the future.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read on to Chapter 7 and Review!**


	7. Explanation Otherwise

**Midnight Rounds**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**

**Warnings: Violence, Language & Suicide.**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Explanation Otherwise**

For the past few days it seemed to be raining pretty non-stop, and because of that the tribal ceremonies were postponed and the council meetings cut short.

We still took turns out in the forest, deterring anything strange or unusual from our lands.

We also had a change in our pack mates since the whole Cullen affair.

Seth, Leah, Quil, and Paul were now in my pack while Collin, Brady, Jared, and Embry were with Sam. Something that seemed like a bit of a toss up was the way that some of them acted. Therefore we came to a conclusion to hold a group meeting of all of them right after sundown just by the first beach.

Obviously Sam was there an hour early while I took my time picking up Seth.

I looked at Seth for a moment before driving off and couldn't help but twist my smile when I saw him. It looked like he hadn't slept.

I had to ask him.

"What's bothering you?"

He was quick to respond, although it wasn't with words but droplets of warm, salty tears that began to flow from his eyes.

"What are you and Sam going to do?" he sobbed, twisting his head to the window to avoid look at me, although I could see his reflection clearly.

"Nothing that would hurt you Seth" I calmed him, slowing the car a little so I could reach over to rub his back.

The young Clearwater suddenly smacked my hand out of place then stared at me with deep eyes full of distrust.

"You're going to send me to Sam!" he cried, unbuckling his seat belt before I heaved Rabbit to a stop, turned off the ignition, and clutched onto Seth's arm tightly.

Something in me became furious, and I'm sure it was Seth's denial of my answer but I didn't want to see the kid leave me. Ever.

"You listen." I started, pressing my hand to his shoulder before leaning my forehead to rest against his, whispering comfortingly, "You aren't just a member of my pack...You're family."

Seth whimpered before shutting off the tears.

"Then why did Quil tell me..."

"Quil says a lot of crap, Seth." I spoke aloud, obviously relieved that Seth seemed to be suffering from one of Quil's antics and not hysteria.

"That's what I need to start teaching you." I grinned. "How to Kick Quil's Ass 101."

This caused Seth to at least crop a smile, and before I knew it he had his arms around my neck.

That alone made me hold back some myself before rubbing my eyes and slapping the seat belt over Seth before starting her back up.

"Sam's probably going to decapitate us for being late" I warned, "Let's be on our guard."

Mission accomplished: Seth laughed.

At last we turned into the sand, I turned the key and before I could even bring myself to hit the door open, it magically opened by itself.

Well it was Paul.

"You serious Jake?" he moaned. "30 minutes late? I was fucking worried that Sam was going to use one of us as a chew toy or something!"

I pushed past him and nudged my head at the Seth to join the guys toward the ocean.

Seth followed, but not before I gathered myself up halfway and yelled, "Quil! I need to talk to you!"

Within seconds he was sprinting in direction, and I'm positive it wasn't because of his excitement.

I crossed my arms and examined Quil's face to see if he knew where I was going with this. But obviously he raised his hands in the air and shrugged. "Yeah? What's up Jake..?"

That was when my blood began to boil, and before I knew it my fist was at face-level with Ataera. "Don't give Seth anymore shit or I'll be sure to deal with you personally, asshole!"

He groaned underneath me before I walked off and surveyed the others in front of me.

There stood about everyone except for Collin and Brady.

"The kids..?"

"Asleep." Sam responded sharply, causing me to stiffen a little...awkwardly, I shut my eyes, thought of Edward kissing Bella, and tried again.

"Okay...Look." I directed my attention at everyone before pointing behind me at Quil who was making his way over with a scowl stuck on his face.

"Any of you, I don't care who you are-If someone decides to lie and accuse me of not caring for my pack mates-then I'll see to it you face punishment. Strict punishment, am I CLEAR!?"

The lot of them nodded their heads. Paul grunted, Quil sniffled some, and I saw Seth crack a smile.

I smiled back, "Good."

Sam deterred me from my moment by clapping his hands.

"Sounding more and more like an alpha every day, Jacob." he smirked.

Leah sighed, "Okay, so what are we doing here?"

I turned my head to Sam and my thoughts instantly connected it seemed.

"We will tell them together." he whispered before tugging on my and pulling me in with the group.

"Okay guys, listen up." he spoke.

"A lot of you saw this coming, but I want you to know that I don't regret it happening in any way."

Even Paul started to pay attention-but I had to admit, Sam's words confused me.

"As of today I will no longer be any of your alpha. I will be alongside you and OUR alpha from this day forward will be Jacob Black." he grinned, rubbing my shoulders carefully.

I didn't expect that...I didn't even know how to react, much less lead more than three or four...Sam.

Everyone looked dumbfounded for a moment, but Seth and Embry smiled, Leah grinned, and beside Jared stood out a shiny piece of metal that I couldn't quite make out.

That's when it hit me-a wheelchair.

"D...Dad?" I croaked.

He rolled over to me and smiled,

"I don't expect any less of you...but you have already accomplished more than your ancestors could've ever have wished for, Jacob."

That did it in for me. I just felt an invisible ball explode in my stomach as I pushed my arms around my dad's neck and hid the tears inside his hair.

"Don't worry..." he whispered. "Sam told me everything...and I wish you both well."

I cringed and held him even closer.

"I have to tell the rest of them" I whispered back to him, my voice barely blanketed by the waves nearby.

"Then tell them. It will do nothing but strengthen your bond."

I chuckled faintly, rose up to stare at my dad and patted his shoulder before directing him safely to his truck where I then saw Sue wave at me from afar.

I waved back at her and smiled before turning my attention back to the pack.

I cleared my throat.

"There's something else everyone should know."

Sam stared at me before crossing forward to stand next to me.

That's when I heard in my head, "_I won't let you do this alone."_

I grinned to myself and looked at Sam.

"You watch me."

I carefully reached around his hair and pulled head in to rest my nose at the base of his neck before sliding up to kiss him softly.

That moment, when I thought I would hear screams of confusion and have to calm everyone down, I heard nothing. It's like everything was being blocked out and I could only see my future in tact with Uley.

I finally broke the kiss, and darted my eyes every now and then at the group to catch at least SOMEONE's expression.

"Go Jacob!" Seth yelled.

My heart melted from relief. _"Thank you Seth" I_ thought to myself.

Then Paul with his usual crack,

"I didn't know you liked guys, Ja-I mean..." he sighed.

"I couldn't see things any differently."

"Thank you Paul" Sam chimed in proudly.

However, there was one yell...and it was Embry.

"Leah! Come back! Leah!" he shouted.

"Leah!" Sam roared, pushing past Paul as he ran up to the cliff. I could barely make her out in her dress before I phased immediately, ran at a speed I didn't know I had and was inches away from her when I caught her eyes on me.

_"Don't save me."_

I stopped dead in my tracks, and Leah fell face first into the rock that shot out underneath right before the dive.

Her body...instantly motionless.

I just stared at her. For an eternity it seemed like; my screams were bellowed out by a deep howl that I wanted to rid myself from.

I was broken inside. Trying my best to phase out, jump down and save her, but I was stunned at that point.

It was Sam that managed to drag himself down to the outlet. I watched him pick up her head, look at me, and cringe.

_"It was not your fault."_

After hearing that, it clicked to myself that I finally needed to break free from my phase, and I found myself completely still before rushing to pick up Seth and take him to my car.

The poor kid was a hopeless fit, banging his hands against my chest until they bled, but I couldn't let him run and do anything dangerous to himself.

I just held him close and whispered, "_I'm sorry...I'm sorry.."_

Something made me cringe, thinking about Emily for a split second before I found myself with Sam in my head again.

_"Don't be thinking that."_

_"I can't help it! He just lost her sister BECAUSE of me. This! This is my mistake, Sam!" _

_"Jacob! Don't say that!"_

"Jacob"

I swung my head back to Seth, and he looked at me for a split second before I felt the boy go limp in my hands, fainting.

I was crushed at that point.

I let him keep to himself in my car, got out and phased again before anyone could tell me otherwise.

But then there was always him.

_"Jacob what are you doing!? I'm coming Jacob!" _

I remained silent.

Nothing...

_"Jacob!_" I heard him groan, rushing against to push me to the side with himself over me, pinning me down completely.

_"I couldn't save her Sam. Her, Emily, Bella, and.."_

_"You'll never have to save me, Jacob! Look at me!"_

_"I can't even..." _

_"Jacob, come on! Jacob! Jacob! Wake up Jacob! Jake!"_

_"...ke!"_

_"JAKE!"_

_"Jacob!"_

_"...up.."_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys have enjoyed it up to this point.**

**I love Leah Clearwater, but her death is important to the plot later on, so please continue to read and Review! **


	8. Living Nightmare

**Midnight Rounds**

**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**

**Warning: Torture, Violence. **

**Chapter VIII: Living Nightmare**

_It was like I was falling..._

_Clouds._

_Ocean._

_Fog._

_Fire._

_It's like I experienced it all, and yet nothing hurt me._

_Then I felt my back begin to arch as the scenery around me became white; filled with haze and violet, green...no, blue flowers. _

_Where was I?_

"Where am I!?" I shouted, managing to pick myself up off the ground as clothes started forming around me-the same clothes I wore when I left the Cullens.

All I could think about at that moment was...

"Bella."

"Yes, Jake." a familiar voice approached, but I could barely make it out.

But my memory did everything but fail me...

"Bella!" I shouted, rushing over to her ecstatic but scared at the same time. Confused and overjoyed. That feeling of touching her and feeling strong returned to me as I approached her, but the moment I reached out to touch her hand, she instead grabbed mine.

Her hands felt worse than clutching ice and letting it melt.

I instantly wanted to push away, but something kept me from doing it..

I growled and stared at her.

"What's going on Bella.."

"What's going on...Bella?" she smiled, her lips bright red as they evaporated and opened wide to show her teeth...Fangs of bloodsucker.

Finally she spoke while still holding tightly to my wrist; I could hardly stand it, but I kept looking at her hoping for answers.

"Jacob you worried me sick!" she frowned, her appearance suddenly...changing?

"What are you...Bella?"

After pulling away from me, I noticed Bella from a few years back, clutching her jacket while rain began to fall.

Then I began to change-I lost my clothes save for the shorts that Embry lent me, and my hair was short again.

I didn't understand any of it!

I growled at her.

"Bella this needs to sto-Ugh! Ah...GAH BELLA!" I screamed, feeling tight hands around my neck before they rolled down and appeared to go away.

But when I talked...It was...different.

"_What are you doing here, Bella?_

Then she froze in place.

_"Jacob?" _

In my mind I wanted to lash out at whatever was doing this to me-I wanted to yell! Phase! Anything!

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want to talk to you." _she cried out softly.

Then she spoke..and another voice followed.

_"I thought we were friends"_ Bella said...

Then from behind Bella came an old...woman. Not old, but familiar...I felt it in my bones.

_"We were"_ she spoke, looking at Bella with a callus smile.

Suddenly Bella grinned,

_"But you don't need friends anymore."_

Then she turned her head to me, as well as the other woman..and they spoke in unison,

_"You have Sam. Isn't that nice-you've always have looked up to him so much."_

_"I didn't understand him before."_

_"And now you've seen the light."_

_"Hallelujah!" the woman screamed._

_"It wasn't like I thought it was...This ISN'T SAM'S FAULT! HE'S HELPING ME AS MUCH AS HE CAN-_GAH _STOP _IT! STOP _IT STOP! AH _GOD _DAMM_IT!" the twisted feeling squeezed at my throat again, and I found myself on the ground.

I grabbed at my throat, the burning sensation still preventing me from even considering speech.

The woman knelt down and laid beside me, her eyes glaring into mine as she shined her teeth that looked just like the other Bella's.

"Jacob Black..." she whispered,

"My name is A'lk Natoak Lepira."

She clutched my chin, and suddenly I started to shake from the cold, my body temperature draining slowly.

"You might recall me as...the Cold One...No?" she smiled, leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. My mind went blank for a second then, and suddenly I found the hag near Bella again.

"Bella..." she whined, placing her lips down towards her neck.

I could finally stand at this point, but everything else was limp, and I felt myself dying slowly, it felt like. The damned cold was threatening to stop my legs at this point.

"Yes?" she replied to the woman, changing back into her coven self.

"I believe there was something I have brought up with you in the past...Something about a legend...Can you remember? ...Can you _guess_?"

Bella looked at me, nearly astonished.

_"You've murdered..?"_

I just looked at her, wanting to say "_of course not!"_

Instead, the wench across from me smiled.

"Oh no...No no Bella...We are _protectors_. We protect our land..."

She stared straight at me and before I knew it, that small hand of hers had it's way with my neck again. I coughed from the pain.

"Isn't that right...Taha Aki, Joseph, Jacob, Ephraim..WILLIAM! BILLY! AHH! No...Isn't that right, Jacob Black?"

She shook her head at me and threw me back down before forcing Bella toward her with her hands.

"Are you familiar with pain, boy!?" she screeched, lifting Bella off of her feet and twisting her neck before ripping it off of her body completely.

That made my heart start to race, but all I could do was stare at that point still.

"...n't"

She then brought Bella back, as well as Edward Cullen and changed everything into a classroom.

There I felt my coughing resurface, and finally I felt my neck again, grasping at it before harboring a sharp growl.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Why are you doing this you bitch!?"

I looked around quickly, but she disappeared, and instead there sat Bella and Edward in front of me..talking.

"A budding romance, don't you feel the same?"

"No."

"Two bodies in lust for each other...their SOULS meant to feed on one another."

"Get out of my HEAD!"

Pitch black.

It was pitch black.

"Jacob...I can help you." I heard another voice, very different from the..two.

I reached out, and there someone grabbed my hand.

It was warm...

It was Emily.

She stared at me, her eyes full of hurt and what looked like concern. I wanted to cry in front of her suddenly, not sure why she was here, or if I was where she was, or if I even existed anymore. I had no fucking answers!

"Where am I, Emily!?" I held her hand inside mine tightly.

She shook her head and frowned.

"...Sam." she whispered.

" He's heartbroken...I hear him..._Jacob..Jacob!.."_

_"Jacob!"_

_"JACOB!"_

The hag and..Bella reappared again.

"I want to leave..." I cringed..."I'm sorry for everything..."

"I didn't want to leave." Emily smiled.

"I wanted to be by Sam's side for-e-ver.."

That's when I noticed the light hit her, and she was different.

Her hair was all over her face, her eyes nearly golden and the same..teeth.

"Emily!" I shouted in disbelief, upset to see her become something like that.

"She's not the only one, Jacob."

I shut my eyes, not wanting to know who just talked next...

But I knew who it was...Exactly who it was.

"...Leah..?"

"Three women in your life Jacob, all gone and yet all still very much alive to rue the day that you seek peace and prosperity...among your...people!" she spit.

Then the white veil of a room appeared, and Leah, Emily, and Bella appeared.

All strung over what looked like a large animal; a wolf.

"Me..."

The Cold One corrected me quickly.

"Ephraim Black..." she smiled, lifting her arms as if to lead the women in front of her.

"Now watch as...these lovely women FEAST!" she screamed and laughed as the wolf was attacked, yowling and whining as it's neck was severed nearly instantly.

I felt something leave me at that point...

I felt gone.

Drifting...

I heard her..once more...briefly..

"...Jacob Black..."

" You will no longer be of any use..."

"You...are weak."

_"...Useless!"_

**A/N: I included a name for the revengeful mate of the fallen Cold One to create a sense of mutuality within the plot. Her actions will be explained later in upcoming chapters so please keep on reading and Review.**


	9. Beautiful Messenger

**Midnight Rounds**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**

**Warnings: N/A**

* * *

**Chapter IX: Beautiful Messenger**

"He's still technically breathing, Sam!"

I shot him a warning glance before I took another seat, watching helplessly as Billy applied more blankets onto my mate.

"Billy.." I muttered. "I don't understand what happened...What's happening, it's just..." I closed my eyes and pressed my hand over my mouth.

"It's like he's dying," I slammed my fist against the arm of the sofa. "and there isn't a fucking thing I can do and I promised I would protect him!"

Sighing to himself, Billy placed his hand over Jacob's and I could tell he was staring at me.

"This was unavoidable from the beginning, Sam." he slowly spoke,

"Boys. I need to show you something."

I quickly stood up and followed behind the elderly man as he took us over to the back of the house. Opening the shed in the back, he propped over the shelf that laid empty and picked up a bag.

Quil gasped.

I knew exactly what that was-and I wondered why the hell it was empty.

"Billy...what happened?" I sighed, wishing he didn't give me an excuse like he dropped it accidentally or otherwise lost it.

He pulled parchment that rested underneath the bag and read it out loud,

_" To the son who shall salvage the remains-Seek guidance for extraordinary circumstances_

_Under a rare Moon and long day of Sun shall it be possible for the one who butchered our land to be reincarnated from spirit._

_Make haste if this should ever be the case...I do not know of it's grave outcome."_

He slid the paper into my hand and I read it over. It being clearly Quileute, I noticed that it was Jacob Black Sr who had written it. But it didn't make sense.

I stared at Jacob and then at Quil and Embry.

"What is this supposed to have to do with Jacob?"

"Well..." Quil interrupted, walking over to me before reaching his hand out for Jacob Sr's warning.

"There might be something on it, Sam." he noticed my hesitation to give it to him. "My grandfather mentioned something like this to me."

"You mean the hidden message?" Embry broken in. Quil smirked and nodded, snatching the paper from under me.

"What's this about, Billy?" I asked impatiently. " Why would there be a secret message in a warning?"

"Well you have to think about the case of accidentally letting the contents fall in the wrong hands, Sam." he admitted. "Quil the III has mentioned it to me once before."

"I see it here." Quil whispered, tracing the letters of our language from the corners, then the middle, and then from top to bottom."

"It fits together with his name-Jacob Black Sr" Quil pointed, raising his finger to the side.

"Son"

"Seek"

"Guidance"

"Grave Outcome"

I finished the last of it...my throat turning hot at the thought of it.

"Jacob...?"

"It's talking about Jacob," Embry stated the obvious. "It looks like the grave outcome part is currently playing out."

"This is ridiculous!" I cried, reaching past everyone to reach Jacob one more time, clutching his shoulders in my hands as I grunted, trying my best to wake him.

I pulled myself against him, held his head up to me...I kissed him.

But nothing...It felt all useless.

It wasn't until later that evening that we received a visitor-a member of the coven-of the Cullen clan.

It was the blonde one.

Paul was next to me and he phased but I held off the attack by forcing my hand over him. For some reason I was able to provoke and detain the pack even after pledging my departure...

I shouted out at her before she moved any further.

"What do you want?"

She looked at me and sighed.

"Billy Black..?" she spoke the name as if it was more a question then an answer.

For some reason I felt it right to comply, so I had Billy by his wheelchair, carrying him cautiously over to the vampire known as Rosalie.

She held her breath at me.

I quickly had to do the same. But I was deadly impatient at this point.

"What do you want with Billy Black?"

"Carlisle wanted me to deliver him a message." she spoke out swiftly.

"He wanted me to explain to the elderly man here that Edward has been executed and.." she stopped to hold her breath for a moment. "Bella, also executed, lies the spirit of A'lk Natoak Lepira."

Billy clutched the ends of his seat.

"Is he sure of this?"

Rosalie nodded.

"It seems this Lepira has already traveled on your lands and he is afraid if we all come any closer that she will be able to influence us to be her vessals like.."

"Bella" I finished her sentence.

She stared at me and smiled briefly before picking out a small, round container from the satchel she carried on her.

She handed it to Billy.

"Carlise said that this was specifically for your son...and that you should all prepare for her at once."

I looked at her and felt as if she was being extremely faithful at this point...something I never understood with coven descendants of the Cold Ones.

"Goodbye." she muttered, before disappearing quickly.

I lifted my hand out towards Billy.

"May I have it?"

He looked at me for a moment before handing it over.

"I trust you will take care of my son, Sam."

"With my life, Billy." I nodded at him and ran over to Jacob where he still rested uncomfortably in bed, only this time his chest was spasming from time to time.

I looked at the bottle and realized how small it was. Not nearly enough if Jacob decided to spit it out.

Then suddenly,

I recalled my mother.

Her words,

_"The best medicine is love."_

I shivered at the memory, then looked at Jacob, the bottle, and then quickly pulled the lid free.

I did exactly what I had to do; I poured the contents into my mouth before clutching my arms around my mate in order to keep him still, my mouth draping over his as the liquid slipped down to his throat. I quickly coaxed behind his neck to help him swallow..

Then suddenly he began to cough.

"J-Jacob!...Jacob come on!" I groaned furiously, whimpering as I felt him slowly stir to life-first with his eyes...Those eyes.

His voice was nearly unrecognizable, but he spoke, "Sam..."

"Jacob." I whispered, holding him close; only, something felt different.

I tried to speak through to his soul, but he only continued to stare, nearly lifeless, at me.

"What's going on?" I asked with fear covering every word.

Jacob tried to lean up against the wall, but I propped him up instead and I sat down next to him. His eyes were still dampen and dark. Almost too dark.

"She got Bella" he said.

"Bella?"

"Emily and Leah."

I shook my head, trying to understand.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

He gasped out in pain after trying to sit up, so I pushed him back down to help him focus.

"That...woman...from the legend, Sam." he barely whispered the words.

"She had them...and they killed Ephraim."

"Ephraim...Your ancestor?" I asked, not being able to comprehend why he would be brought up in the first place.

Then Quil came in-this time with his grandfather, Quil Ataera III.

Suddenly the grandfather approached Jacob and groaned loudly.

"She has...gotten..to him."

"Who's she?" I asked.

Quil answered, "A'lk Natoak Lepira. The Cold One that was seeking revenge."

Then it was Seth that came in.

"Sam, I need to talk to you."

"Not now Seth.."

"Please!" he shouted. That made me stare at him before noticing how deeply intentful his eyes looked.

"Outside Seth..come on." I motioned him out the door before he spoke.

Seth looked at me and then frowned.

"I went to see if I could find the Cullens.." he muttered. "To see if they could help.."

A part of me wanted to be angry with him, but at this point I welcomed more information.

"What happened?"

"I found Alice. She said that the vampire known as Lepira could invade dreams and manipulate vampires."

"Invade dreams." I repeated him, huffing at how easily things were beginning to add up.

"That's not it," Seth looked at me.

"She can steal things from people...Like shape shifting."

"You mean she..." I thought for a moment, then growled immediately.

"She hurt Jacob!"

I quickly slid past Seth and phased before heading over to the Cullens to see if it would be possible to confront..and murder this A'lk Natoak Lepira for good.

* * *

**A/N: Sam Uley's confusion will play out in the next chapter-the poor guy.**

**Please read on and Review. Thanks guys!**


	10. Truth Lies in Love

**Midnight Rounds**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**

**Warnings: Minor graphic violence. **

* * *

**Chapter X: Truth Lies in Love**

I dropped myself straight into the forest, running straight for the stream that led me to the once-claimed grounds of the Olympic coven. From there I traveled further through the small dirt path before noticing a stench.

Unfortunately the stink didn't prove to come from a vampire. No. It was the scent of a familiar, burnt ash with a strong after-smell of mahogany.

It caused me to stop in my tracks, and I waited for I had the chance to phase back to react.

"These head games." I shouted under my breath that smoked up into the cold atmosphere.

" They will not work on me. "

"Emily." I mouthed soon after, my breathing barely managing to calm down from the sudden revert into human.

Then a voice dipped down behind me. I felt fingers on my arm.

"Sam."

I closed my eyes and grated my teeth together to suppress the rumble of anger that wanted to explode immediately.

"I know what you did to Jacob!" I yelled, yanking my arm forward before looking behind me to see the female that once held my selfish reminder of uncontrolled anger.

"You aren't Emily...You're the Cold One!"

The woman who appeared to be Emily looked at me and stood still. That's when I noticed another presence behind me. From there I snapped and swung my arm back to retaliate against the unknown force.

"Close." the voice replied smoothly. I looked back at Emily and noticed Bella.

Really, what appeared to be Bella. I wasn't foolish enough to deter myself from losing at these mind games.

I growled and rushed forward to grab onto the girl, but suddenly I felt a sting to my leg before getting launched into a tree, knocking the breath completely out of me.

Emily's body loomed in front of me and smiled.

"Sam...Don't fool around too much."

I glared at whatever stood in front of me. "Don't even say my name." I warned, before I felt her rush over to me, using Bella to stomp into my side as I screamed.

"I figured you had more refrain, Sam Uley!" she grinned, pushing down even harder before dissipating behind Emily.

"It seems Bella was sadly...mistaken?" I heard the trees begin to rattle.

"I have at last come to reclaim my revenge and ultimately I sought to begin with a descendant of this filthy tribe."

She raised her right hand that she was keeping hidden beside her-it looked rotted and barely appropriate against Bella Swan's pale white arm.

"As you can see" the Cold One continued.

"I have claimed my treasure kept hidden from me...the hand of my mate! The same hand that will deliver it's glorious vengeance."

I yelled out in pain, trying my best to move away from her gaze but I felt bones begin to shatter from my side as the healing slowly began to try and work itself into effectiveness.

It appears she noticed this, telling from that hideous smile, as she parted that rotten palm to her mouth and her eyes turned an eery gold. A green aura lifted behind her and out from the ground came two bodies...unidentifiable until they began to grotesquely re-figure themselves.

My stomach twisted into knots, watching them form in front of me.

"You are familiar with the two, Sam Uley! Leah Clearwater and Allison, your mother I believe?"

I felt heavy as my head fell closer to the ground. Trying my best to not look, I pictured Jacob and wished it all away but instantly I met with the tree behind me, Leah looking still into my eyes before reaching for my side and digging her fingers into my skin.

"Ack!" I hissed at the intensity of her fingers pushing into me, the pain nearly indescribable while I attempted to pull her away by pressing my right hand against her neck.

"D-Don't do this.." I whimpered.

"You deserve everything coming to you Sam." Leah whispered back, pushing back against my hand to my neck as her mouth opened wide.

I closed my eyes one last time before being thrown down to the forest clearing.

I gasped out and instantly felt the presence of Seth after shape shifting, sprinting in front of me before rapidly biting down onto the arm of Leah, throwing her aside as her expression became lifeless.

"Seth!" I yelled, trying my best to rush to him before the Cold One reached him first.

But it was too late.

Everything inside me began to become hollow as I saw the image of my mother rip into Seth's abdomen as he yelped in pain.

A rumble from a bush caught my attention for just a moment.

It was Jacob.

He screamed and ran over to Allison, clutching her by the chin before twisting and dismembering her entirely.

"I don't mind you taking my phasing..." he roared, rushing over to the body of Bella that seemed frozen in place.

"But the moment you touch my family I will murder you!"

He clutched Bella close and tore through her like rags. I suddenly felt an intense singe of heat rush through my insides before I caught eye of Jacob staring silently at me with his deep, dark eyes.

Everything went quiet.

I stared back at him and Seth that lie in-between us. I felt impractical and very frightened.

"Sam."

I sighed. "Yes, Jacob?"

" Wake up. "

"What?" I nearly mouthed out.

" Come on Sam. "

My head shot up, rubbing my head to ease the instant head rush that began to make it's way through my skull.

"There we go."

Suddenly I felt a hug. His arms, and that mouth pressed up against my neck.

"Have a nightmare?"

Groaning still, I looked around, realizing I was in bed. In my room.

" Yeah. " I sighed. "Either that or I'm dead."

That made Jake grin.

"Does that make me your angel?" he asked impishly.

I gave him a glance of sadness and pulled him back down into the bed before digging my nose into his chest.

"You are my angel, Jake" I answered almost immediately. "But..."

I pulled away from him and sighed.

"I'm not a fool." reaching for the Jacob in the imaginary vision before finding myself back in the forest with my side intact and Seth nowhere to be found.

I shook my head for a moment, dumbfounded at how easily this Lepira seemed to manipulate the mind,

"What's the matter, Lepira?" I teased at her. "Can't fool me it looks like!" I waited, hoping to hear something snap or that voice that tried to dig it's way under my skin.

But after that I felt, saw, and heard nothing.

Except for him.

"Is that you Jacob?" I asked, not looking behind me but feeling someone there that I could trust wouldn't cause me harm.

"Yeah, Sam." he spoke frankly, walking over to me before scoffing. "You waiting on another Jacob Black or what? I saw him grin, and I immediately grabbed him into me and sighed deeply.

"Smartass...I think you should be resting." I stared at his eyes that were in full exposure now that his hair was pulled back into that ponytail I enjoyed.

He shook his head and grumbled.

"I can't just sit back and let a monster rage out of it's cage." Jacob stroked his arm for a moment. Instinctively I touched it-he felt completely...human.

"Is it really true?" I questioned him without sounding too occupied with the silly phasing rather than his health.

"Trust me..I nearly gave my dad a heart attack." he sighed.

"Nothing happened that time, so I guess it is true."

I grinned and leaned into him before smirking.

"Not once did you complain about my lack of shorts this time." I chuckled. Jacob only gawked for a minute and reached for the shorts tied behind his ankle.

" Whoa, Sam...Put on some briefs or something!" he teased and tossed me a pair of cargo shorts as if he knew what was going on.

I slid them on before clutching Jacob's arms from behind softly, dipping my nose into his hair.

"This doesn't change a thing."

"Hope not." Jacob whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the deciding factor. Please read on and review. Thank you for your continued support in reading this far. Minor note: This will *not* be my last Sam x Jacob pairing. **


	11. No Question

**Midnight Rounds**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: No Question**_

* * *

The questions stuck in my head seemed nearly incomprehensible even while I towered over Jacob to protect him while we walked back home. I caught him staring at me a few times before I grunted.

"Is there something on your mind?" I barely, if nearly, but quickly asked placing my hand on his shoulder to make him stop.

Jacob half-smiled and pulled his eyes away from me, causing me to quickly reach in and correct his eye direction with my fingers adjusting his chin.

He pushed me, and I growled.

"This isn't right Sam!" he glared at me. I barely managed to make out his eyes as the dark quickly approached the trees that ceased their shadow of the sunset. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" I replied. Jacob scoffed and ran up ahead of me.

"Everything, Sam." I heard him shout. "I'm a walking target now that I'm completely, what, defenseless?" he slowly pronounced the word. I quickly leaned in to answer him but he stopped me. "I know exactly where this is going, and I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." he whispered, leaning into me before I prepared to return the favor-only to feel absolutely nothing at all.

"I can't continue to live on like this and bring everyone into the same danger that our ancestors were responsible for ending." That made my anxiety begin to race. "You're speaking as if it's your fault and it's not!" I gripped his wrist tightly, not allowing him to disappear in front of me.

"Sam. Just let me go already." he commanded, but still my grip was firm.

"Tell me what I can do." I tried to bear reason. "You know I would do anything, Jake."

"I want you to go back to La Push and tell my father I'm dead." he looked at me dead on. "You're not serious, Jacob." I protested, pushing my arms around his waist before watching him pull away again. "Listen! Sam" he froze.

" If she really wants me, she'll stop at nothing to find me. Let me find her and just..trust me." That made me glare at him. "Trust you!" He closed his eyes, and I reacted by clutching his shoulders. "I'm tired of you singling yourself out! Do you love me or not?"

"I've learned that loving people only gets them into trouble, Sam." he replied before wrapping his fingers around my arms and slowly dropping them away. "That doesn't answer my question Jacob Black." I winced, feeling hurt at that moment.

"If you love me Sam, you would abide by this." he sighed. I only kept my ground before trying to make sense of things, pointing back towards the reservation. "You want me to lie to your father, to the pack, and pretend that you just stopped breathing." I tried my best to make light words of what he had requested.

Jacob smiled and nodded, "That would be best. I mean when I make it out alive, I promise to apologize to everyone." I could only look and sneer at him, trying my hardest not to read too closely to his words and yet I felt like he was hiding everything from me at this point.

"Fine." I agreed, walking past him for a short moment before I stopped.

"You begin by apologizing to me."

His words replied quickly to mine as soon as I began to slowly walk on, "You bet Sam."

I grinned, not believing a single word after that, repeating "You bet Sam" as if it was the easiest thing Jacob learned how to say.

I broke out into a sprint and didn't look back at that point. Only in my mind did I picture Jacob in front of me again; the other vision was me having to bear being alive without him.

Later that night I found myself barely leaving entrance to the forest before catching eye of Seth, Embry, Paul, Quil and Jared, all staring at me and probably wondering why I was alone.

"I need to talk to Billy." I jaded their thoughts, walking forward before Quil grabbed my shoulder. "Where's Jacob?" I only looked somberly at him.

"He's not here." I admitted, turning my attention to Paul who stepped out of line. "Obviously Sam...Did he never find you?" he added onto the question, causing me to frown before shaking my head.

"I need to go tell Billy that his son is dead."

Everyone dropped their actions and paid closer attention while I continued to walk towards the Black residence. My ears only caught onto several statements like "What did he say?" and "Is he kidding or something?" but I shrugged them off, knowing very well not to phase and expose Jake's attempt at being foolish.

I felt Seth walk behind me and I stopped.

"You really should go, Seth." Quickly I stared at him and acted surprised when he said, "I don't believe you."

The kid caught me off guard, and I crossed my arms. "You don't have to, but your mother needs you right now, so please head over there now."

That made him wince and look down for a moment. "Leah wouldn't want you to lie either!"

"Enough, Seth." I frowned, pushing him aside before finally making it to Billy's door.

It was around midnight, but I managed to see the light inside turn on before he opened the door. "Sam?" he looked surprised, staring behind me quickly. "Where's Jacob?"

"Can I come in Billy?" I murmured to him, feeling that the others weren't too far away and I didn't have the time to deal with them. He nodded, allowing me in as I took a seat near the table and stared down at my hands while I talked.

"Jacob is dead, Billy." I said almost too bluntly, still not looking directly at him. No words were given back to me, ultimately causing my neck to turn and watch Billy shake his head.

"I didn't epect this of you Sam." he replied, closing the window curtains in front of us as I considered how strange a reaction he had to offer. "Me?"

"The day you let me know that you were in love with Jacob was the day I knew that you would fall apart should his death ever come abruptly."

I gulped and sighed, my gaze shifting as the cover was easily blown. "He feels so guilty, Billy."

His father nodded and rolled his wheelchair next to me. I could smell the faint cress of dew as he approached closer, immediately feeling like Jake was nearby as well.

"We all feel very responsible for having to keep our young so in cahoots with the legend of the Cold Ones." Billy placed his hand on my shoulder. "But I trust my son...and you should too."

I wanted to tell him that Jacob changed. That he wasn't telling me anything, but I couldn't find the words. That's when he seemed to read my mind.

"The last thing Jacob needs is to be alone, and I feel like that monster is influencing him."

That made me think for a moment before I realized that imprinting bore no special bond between Jacob and I anymore.

It was just my love for him at this point that propelled my actions. I nodded in thanks to Billy, stepped out of the house and phased into the dark thicket of the trees.

"We were already one step ahead of you." I heard Paul's familiar gawk of a voice.

"I'm pretty sure he's by the house, Sam." Seth spoke to me in turn. I sighed and changed my direction until I found myself past that broken barrier of land and into the territory of our former enemies.

"Don't worry." I felt Quil speak to me, Embry quickly following. "He won't hear the end of it though for awhile."

Jared approached my side and we continued on somewhat faster, staring at him for a moment as he spoke, "Jacob needs you badly."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, causing Jared to chuckle.

"Even after the Bella drama, you managed to help him through it. So I kind of expect you to do it again."

I grunted at him, knowing too well that I couldn't stop at this point. Jacob was still what kept me going—imprint or not.


	12. Friends

**Midnight Rounds**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Friends_ **

* * *

The forest never seemed so different for me.

I remember taking Bella through here so many times. Then I got caught up with killing vampires and making sure that she was protected that everything almost meshed together.

I remember when we went after the dark-skinned vampire with dread locks. He was almost faster, but I found myself clicking at every step, every motion through this forest like I knew it inside out. Obviously that was then, and this is now—now it's eery.

I waited for the opportunity to burst through my mind and phase on the spot, but I never felt that urge while I continued walking. Secretly, I kind of wish it would come back for me. That side that brought out the wolf in me was the side that made me so unforgiving for those that tried to hurt my friends. That rage I felt grow inside of me felt almost normal.

Thinking I could get a sense of things again, I found myself at the one place I didn't want to visit, not even dreams.

I walked by the barren high story house that was covered in clear glass panels, and I couldn't help but look and notice how barren it felt.

I almost wanted Edward to come out and interrogate me, but something told me that wasn't possible. Still, I smiled at the thought, and found myself at the front door.

Something made me open it, peering through just barely before turning my head nearly freaked.

"Jacob!" I felt the shout, trying my best to make out the location.

"Edward?" I asked, thinking it was just in my head for a second. Undoubtedly though I guess I wasn't that senile yet.

It was the vampire that grew more muscles in his body than a grizzly bear, Emmett.

He swung his head at me, his red eyes trying to glimpse into the reason why I was here, but I wondered the same. I scoffed and sighed. "I was told no one lived here anymore."

The giant grinned before pushing me into the house where I noticed Alice sitting alone on the couch. Now things were really getting to me.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, thinking about my question for a second before realizing how stupid it was to ask. Luckily Alice smiled and pointed up stairs. "She's redecorating. We've had a bit of a riot here recently."

I grinned at her for a moment. "Is that so."

From the corner of my eye it looked like Emmett was trying to..sniff me. I gave him a strange look and he shrugged his shoulders. "No dog stink on you this time...What's your secret?" he chuckled. Alice even looked at me before eying Emmett.

"Good thing Carlisle was prepared." she spoke, tilting her head before examining me from top to bottom. "I actually kind of see what Bella spoke about you, Jacob.." she obviously teased. I frowned and ignored any further conversation, walking up to the stairs before coming into contact with a huge chest blocking my way.

"She's not really up for company." Emmett explained, looking up from the stairs. "That feral woman kind of got to her as well."

I stared at him for a moment. "What feral woman?" watching Emmett take a seat on the fifth step before trying to pronounce the name."

"A'lk Natoak Lepira." Alice spoke for him, sighing gently with that small pixie voice of hers. "You can just call her Lepira. It's much easier."

It was nice knowing that I wasn't going absolutely bat shit with this new woman in my life, but the familiarity drove me to ask even more questions.

"Wait..Hold on." I walked up to Alice and stood in front of her. "Do you know what happened to my phasing?"

She looked at me for a moment before whispering, "I promised Bella that she would be the one to tell you." I smiled at her and leaned in like a smart-ass, "Then can you get your hulk of a brother to let me talk to her?"

Alice pressed against me slightly, causing me to force myself back as she stood. She nodded her head and sighed, "Of course. You stay here, and I'll speak to Bella first." she glanced in Emmett's direction and then back at me. "I would remain here though-for your safety, okay?"

I nodded, feeling a little better knowing that the vampires still kind of viewed me as a threat.

I waited a few minutes, passing the time by asking Emmett where the other Cullens were.

He explained that Edward and Carlisle were trying to get involved in the interference this woman had with our treaty, so they traveled to speak with Aro.

Rosalie and the mother-figure Esme were out with Jasper visiting other vampires in South America, and they also had Bella's child Renesmee with them.

"So why did you guys stick around?" I questioned, crossing my arms for a moment.

"Alice." he grinned. "She knew you were going to come, so Bella decided to keep me around in case anything got a little catty around here-or doggy, if you'd prefer." the bear teased.

I grunted and sat back down on the couch, waiting.

"Was she okay?" I asked suddenly, kind of curious about what happened to Bella after I left.

"Who? Bella?" he smiled, causing me to nod my head slowly.

"Yeah man! You gotta see her in action." he chuckled. "Totally owned me in an arm wrestling match-Rose won't ever let that one go."

Alice scoffed, "Sure Emmett."

I raised my brow for a moment, smiling at the thought that Bella finally got what she wanted. If even a little bit more. Suddenly I remember the night that she asked me what I liked about being _different,_ she called it.

_Speed,_ I told her.

"Jacob?" I heard a voice from above. A voice that made me smile before it even clicked on who it was. "Bells..."

I raised my head and saw her walk down the stairs before running up to me as I stood off the couch. I pulled her into a hug and couldn't help but wince for a second.

"B-Bella...Bella Bella!." my voice sounded strained.

She smiled and pulled away from me, her eyes gleaming this perfect sort of gold in them.

"That was revenge, Black." I couldn't help but laugh at that one. I thought I had it coming.

She took a seat next to me and adjusted herself even more properly than an average girl would—much less clumsy Bella.

"Well?" she asked, continuing to look at me. I stared back. "Huh?"

"Did you have questions or what?" Bella sounded a little rough, and I almost felt her anticipate my words.

"I can't explain it really," I began, "It's like it was a dream...and then I woke up and Sam-" I stopped for a second, when suddenly smiled. "Don't worry. Alice kept me up to date."

I looked at Alice, kind of wanting to hug her for saving me an explanation, but then I focused my attention back to Bella and sighed.

"I'm guessing she told you about Emily and Leah then, huh?"

Bella only clutched my hand, gently thank God, and tilted her head.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for all of this Jacob, I mean.." she widened her eyes some and nearly looked like she was being sarcastic, "It sounds like you're getting kind of too used to being human again."

I smiled at her comment, still a little disturbed that she wasn't too upset about their deaths, but I understood what she was trying to say.

"So how did the doggy lose his tail?" Emmett asked, causing me to glare at him—but Bella beat me to it first.

"Right.." she sighed, looking at me again. "I don't know everything about it really. It was Carlisle that knew more. About her, I mean."

"She did something to my phasing?"

"Not really Jacob. She just manipulates boundaries." Bells corrected me, betting that I looked even more confused then before.

"It means that she can...kind of block someone from reality. Not to mention she found the hand of her dead mate-that's the tough part."

"Her mate was the one who originally attacked the Quileute." Alice added in, "He's the one who can block abilities like your phasing."

That relieved me some.

"So it's just a hand that's driving me insane?"

Bella shook her head and sighed, "No, Jake listen." she stood up and looked out one of the glass windows. "I ran into her too, and I was pretty sure she was going to try to get to you."

"Were you hurt?"

"No, I protected myself..long story, but the important part was that I know what she was trying to do. "

"She was going through Bella's memories and plenty of them involved you." Alice looked at me and lowered her hands onto her lap while sitting down next to me.

"I'm sure she tried to find information about all of you. Sam, Emily and Leah."

"Oh she did." Bella crossed her arms on top of the couch and stared down at me. "So we've already agreed to help you." she smiled.

"Bella.." I looked up at her for a moment, about to reach for her hand before Emmett rushed in front of us.

"She skipped the food." he whispered, "Going straight for the dancing."

Alice stood up and looked at Bella.

"Will you be alright?" she asked, sounding concerned, where as Bella only shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry."

That's when Alice and Emmett left, and I found myself alone with Bella.

I couldn't help but take a few extra glances at her as she paced up and down in front of me. Her posture was perfect, her personality was perfect, and she still felt like Bella for the most part.

That made me feel like an ass-originally, I wanted nothing to do with Bella changing when the whole time she supported me with mine.

"Hey Bella?"

She stared at me for a moment before scoffing.

"Don't worry about it, Jake. At least you're here now."

I bit at my lip and dropped my gaze. "I thought Alice was the only one who could do that.."

Bella laughed, "You're kind of predictable now, Jacob." I gulped at hearing her say that and grinned. "We're perfect for each other now."

"That's a nice way of putting it." she giggled and looked into the window once more.

She turned to me quickly and I before I knew it, I was flipped over on the ground with Bella clutching herself around me.

I couldn't make everything out, but I managed to hear Bella whisper something,

"You're _not_ welcome here."

"I didn't feel the need to ask for an invitation."


	13. My Turn

**Midnight Rounds**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**

* * *

**13**_**: My Turn**_

* * *

"When I meant you're not welcome, I meant it!" Bella snapped, reaching for the vase next to her before lunging it at Lepira faster than my eye could catch on. The breaking sound was unnoticeable though; the vampire eyed the vase curiously before our eyes began to meet.

"Someone in this family has good taste.." she smirked, quickly crushing it into an almost fine powder with her hands. Bella looked stunned for a moment as I reached in to guide her away, but she pushed me back and glared. "You're not fighting Jacob!" she pushed me back and braced herself.

Lepira smiled and waved that rotten hand of hers at me. I growled and pushed past Bella for a moment before getting swung back into the staircase, grasping my arm with a sharp cry.

"Jake I'm sorry!" I heard Bella shout, moments before a large smack into crashed glass kept echoing throughout the house.

I lifted my head slightly to make out who it was, but was met by a hand at my throat, those damned eyes staring me down again. I clutched her hand as she began to raise me off the ground and pulled on it as much as possible; my neck quickly reminded me of the short supply of oxygen and I began to gasp for breath.

That's when I noticed Emmett jump through the broken panes, turning my eyes back to the bitch before shutting them tight. Feeling the blow as I was cast further up the stairs before being placed to the side by Alice. She raised a finger to her lips and looked at me for a second, disappearing almost instantly.

I continued to clutch my left arm that felt completely ripped from it's socket, whimpering, I slid my head and jabbed it into the wall behind me to try and ignore the pain. It was more than impossible.

_"Bella I got her!"_

_"You got nothing!"_

_"Emmett!"_

_"You bitch!"_

_"The man or you watch him suffer!"_

I heard voices crash and merge together while it sounded like the house was being repeatedly crushed by a wrecking ball. I struggled to get up to my feet-my breathing was raspy. Incredibly raspy, and the moment I touched down on the next step I felt my weight buckle down as I barely managed to keep from sliding off entirely, holding on to dear life with that rail.

_"Is he okay?" _Bella asked quickly.

_"He's fine! Bella hurry!" _Alice cried out, predicting that I would meet face-to-face with the monster sooner than I thought. That long arm of hers instantly flew across as I felt her pin my neck against the steps. I yelled out frantically, disturbed at the thought of what would come next.

Bella sprinted up the steps and shoved herself against me the moment I felt the tips of fangs brush against my collarbone. I saw her look at me for a second before she grabbed me firmly and we jumped down straight to the front of the house.

I heard her scream.

"You're postponing death!"

Bella grasped my arm before leaning into hug me. "I'm so sorry Jacob. It'll be over soon." I caught her golden eyes again. Quickly the ground around us began to shake as Bella's arm reached out in front of me. I watched Lepira pull it back completely until that frightening crack finally hit my ears. "Bella, No!" I tried so much to shout. She roared in pain, but instead of pulling back she flipped herself completely and shoved her foot into the vampire, causing her to fly back by a few yards.

"Shit!" Bella cried, holding onto her arm and making me feel like a pansy for breaking mine.

A shiver of air escaped my throat. My promise to Bella earlier when we met rang in my mind and I grasped at my head screaming, "Gah—Bella! I'm..I'm sorry!" I shoved my eyes shut as hard as possible, but the flashback of her getting hurt kept playing out through my mind. Only faint voices tried to muffle over the sound of Bella's arm breaking over and over again.

I felt my head ringing, and my eyes suddenly flew open. Bella was staring at me and didn't move from that spot.

I felt fine at that point. I wanted to ask her what she was doing, but she began to groan while her unharmed hand reached out towards me. I reached in to grab it while hearing the evil, wretched Cold One screech and lunge at the both of us.

I was the one holding onto Bella this time—my stump for an arm felt healed and I quickly found it assisting my hand in pushing Lepira to the side as her lunge failed to harm either of us. I huffed and stared at Bella.

"What are you doing?" I wanted an explanation, watching her only smile at me. "She was trying to get to you" she whispered and placed her hand on my chest before chuckling for a brief second. "You totally stink again."

Bella the hero made me smirk; I pulled away and stared at Lepira, my eyes feeling set on that woman who suddenly ignited my body into the prime time temperature for phasing.

"Get ready to die!" I shouted and felt myself gain a familiar mesh of fur as I shot for the vampire's neck, ready to latch into it—that is, until I caught her eyes, in them Sam, and I found myself sliding along the ground, completely having missed because of a distraction.

_What was that?_

My conscience felt lost, and when I tried to stare at Lepira I was seeing Sam staring at me with the saddest look in his eyes. I felt crushed, unresponsive and unable to move or look away.

_"You've ruined everything for us, Jacob." _I felt each word bleed into my ears, shouting in my mind that it wasn't true but my actions wouldn't register. I was frozen.

Frozen next was my heart, watching the next sequence of events take place; the image in front of me flashed away from my eyes before I caught onto Sam again. Only this time he he too was a wolf and he was inches away from Lepira.

I only heard a snap at that point—maybe words in between.

No. Definitely words in between.

_"I love you, Jacob Black."_

I watched Sam's body fling to the side as the Cold One licked at the blood splattered on the ground. My eyes darted over at Sam, wanting him to move. Even an inch. He was the one frozen this time. Lifeless and cold.

"Sam" I whispered into the air, wanting it to connect with him and have him answer me back. But this time the air was empty and I heard nothing.

Struggling to breath at this point, I saw Alice, Emmett and the rest of the wolf pack run in and head straight for Lepira—finally with a look of hear in her eyes.

I didn't want to even let her have that at this point.

I felt my body move by itself at this point, my soul commanding me to move. My teeth dug into the neck of what tasted like rotten soil and quickly turned her head over completely until it split and fell over instantly.

_"Jacob, Sam is..."_

_"Jake are you okay!"_

_"I started the fire! Let's hurry!"_

_"Jacob."_

"Jake" was all I wanted to hear, muttered by that deep, booming voice that once made me dread attending the council meetings, the mouth that once made me feel at peace, and I wanted so badly to feel him hold onto me like the moment that that I phased back for the first time.

I tossed the head aside and walked over to Sam. I lifted my nose and pressed it down against his, wanting him to rub back against mine.

The sadness suddenly began to take dominance over the anger, and I dropped on Sam's body in tears. Clutching my arms around his fur as I wept.

"Sam...Don't...Sam I want to keep.." I whimpered feverishly, barely being able to look at him before I pushed my head against his cheek. "My promise..Please!" I pleaded, pushing him against me.

"Please Sam! Let me keep my promise dammit! DAMMIT WAKE UP SAM!" I cried out to him, feeling a huge lump in my throat as I through myself back down onto him and let the tears fall at that point.

It felt like a million years rushed through my eyes then, yet time stopped completely.

I felt the warm hue of fire press against my back, but I didn't turn to look at it in fear that Sam would wake up and need me.

My eyes rolled down and stared at him, my lungs still barely squeezing the breath needed for my whimpers of disbelief. My heart slowly began to beat when I felt skin begin to mesh against mine. Sam had phased back as well.

Widening my eyes some, but not wanting to scream for joy, I whispered.

"_Sam, I love you too_" I clutched my arms tightly around his neck, pressing my mouth firmly to his knowing all too well that the only case of nature that broke imprinting was death, and I realized this by feeling nothing.

Love, however, continued causing me keep my mouth over his. I wrapped my fingers in each of his and continued to let out tears again.

Sam was gone from everywhere at this point.

The moment I felt anyone try to talk to me, I ignored them.

Touch me, and I shoved them away.

I didn't let them near Sam.

Not right now.


	14. My Gift

**Midnight Rounds**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**

* * *

**14: _My Gift_  
**

* * *

I couldn't count the days that I last smiled. The visions were too relentless; I caught a glimpse of that face and lost it. Completely blowing up in someone's face if they mentioned him. It was becoming absolutely unbearable to the point where I stopped phasing to possibly continue aging faster.

Paul came from behind and sat down next to me at the bonfire. My eyes didn't meet with his directly, but I mumbled, "Rachel isn't coming today." hoping to get him to travel elsewhere. Instead he looked at me and gripped his arm around my shoulder.

"She wanted me to come talk to you, Jake." he spoke a little softly for his taste. I shuffled my feet against the ground and lowered my face even more. "I'm not willing to participate in a talk right now, Paul." That's when he clutched the sleeve of my shirt and growled.

"You need to cut your shit." he stared at me, pulling on it even harder, "Grieving isn't going to bring anyone back. He wouldn't want you acting like this."

"Paul, that's enough." I heard my father say from across the fire, taking that initiative to push him aside before I ran back to the house. I caught word of Paul continuing to argue.

_"You're going to let your son suffer!"_

_"Let him be in mourning, Paul. We cannot inter-"_

_"Bullshit! You're so full of crap tonight Billy! I'm fucking over this!"_

I finished shutting the door closed and sighed, tracing my steps slowly to my room before falling backwards onto my bed. Too damned small, meant for one person, and nothing like the one I grew used to.

I slammed my fist against the wall beside me and bit my lip. The fear began to sink back into my neck as I curled up and shivered at the cold, stressful memories that wanted to take me over the moment I closed my eyes.

I hadn't slept for three days. Of course my dad was worried; Sue visited every day with Seth and they tried to get me to sleep but I finally lied and told them I fell asleep the day before. I wanted to brush away the world at that point. Not my world—mine left me in turn for this Hell that tried to make me forget who Sam Uley was.

I stared up at the ceiling, finally giving into talking even if it was myself.

"If you had told me everything." I whispered. "I would have stayed with you that night. But you didn't, and I didn't stay."

_Nothing._

I breathed in some and sighed, "When you finally talked to me again, you wouldn't tell me what was wrong...Why you were ignoring everyone! Me! Why you never talked to me! You had to wait until I changed too!" I clutched the side of my bed and exhaled loudly.

"But really Sam..."

I looked all around the room, hoping to find him sitting somewhere hearing my words.

"I just got lost...and by the time you found me I lost you...Didn't I?" I chuckled, laughed even while the tears started again, causing me to rub my eyes in frustration. "_Fucking _Sam Uley!"

"Jacob?" someone knocked on the door. I closed my eyes and remained silent, hoping they would go away. But he didn't—I saw the door open slightly. I canted my head and watched Seth look back at me.

"I can't right now Seth." I admitted, not knowing what he wanted but quite aware that I wasn't able to give him what he wanted. He shook his head at me and sat down by my feet.

"I can't see you go on like this." he dropped his head, balling his fists. "It's hurting all of us watching you be this way Jake." He tried to press his hand beside my leg, but I slid it even closer away. "What way would you rather me be?" I responded almost coldly, trying my hardest not to cry in front of the boy.

"Can I just ask you something?"

I shook my head and grumbled, "Can you please go home Seth?"

"Did you really love Sam?"

My back arched, almost wanting to hit him for asking the question, but suddenly the question ended up hitting me. Made me think. Did I really love Sam?

"Seth." I looked at him. "He taught me to appreciate everything." My chest convulsed, and I reluctantly let go of the tears again, clutching my face with my right hand. I felt Seth reach in to hug me and I grimaced, groaning. Feeling lost.

"He told me he couldn't live without you, Jake." Seth murmured, edging closer to the bed while I pictured him saying that. Almost made me smile.

"That sounds like him...Yeah...definitely.." I nodded, leaning back as my eyes drifted close for a moment—then seconds—_minutes._

_"Why don't you go meet him?"_

_"Why doesn't he have a mom? That's kind of weird."_

_"That's not nice, Jacob."_

_"But it is! He's probably weird."_

_"I thought your father was weird."_

_"But...But that's different."_

_"How come?"_

_"He's my dad!"_

_"Oh Jake. Someday you'll realize that the people most important to us are the weirdest." _

I heard him for a moment.

_"Sam's looking at me funny . . .and . . ."_

_"Have you talked to Billy about this?"_

_"Yes"_

_"What did he say?"_

_"It's nothing you need to worry about now, Jacob. In a few years if you don't. . .well, I'll explain later—What am I supposed to get from that?"_

"Jacob."

My eyes shot open.

It was Bella. I clutched my chest and sighed, "You nearly gave me a heart attack Bells.."

She smiled and took a seat next to me.

"I wanted to come see you." Bella whispered quietly. I could tell that she was upset for some reason, but I dodged the casual approach and rubbed the sweat from my forehead.

"It's not getting any easier." I admitted, leaning into her. Her eyes looked at me and she clutched my hand in hers. "I know the feeling" she whispered.

Bella was my friend when my father wasn't there. When Sam wasn't there. I knew I could tell her anything, and I felt like at that moment I had to ask her something I didn't think I'd ever have to let Bella Swan consider.

"Hey Bella..."

She gripped my shoulder.

"I won't stop you." she hugged me then stepped back towards the door. I looked at her and sighed, "That Alice...did she predict him dying too?"

"No. He changed paths...She predicted _you _dying."

I clutched at my legs and whispered, "So can you let Seth and my father know?" I looked at her briefly. "Everyone. Let everyone know I love them."

"There's no question they love you Jacob" she whispered back, walking forward again to hug me, "I never stopped loving you, Jacob Black." I smiled and hugged her back. "Me too Bells...Thank you."

I watched her leave before contemplating my next course of action.

Probably my _last _one at that.


	15. Alive

**Midnight Rounds**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**

* * *

** 15: _Alive_**

* * *

The ocean was calm and the weather was beautiful.

I found myself at the top of the cliff overlooking the waves and stared down at where Leah had fallen to. In my mind it made me wonder if she got what she wanted. Perhaps she was with Sam after all. It's not like I knew where death led to, nor did I ever take any time to think about it.

"It looks like a simple little escape" I muttered to myself, wondering if I would just fall in and give up after running out of oxygen, or if I would try the quick approach from sudden impact. Everything sounded scary at that point...but all too possible.

"Are you an idiot!?"

I froze and turned slightly, seeing Seth running towards me. _Crap, _I thought. My last intention was to get anyone involved...but I knew Bella had already done too much already.

I smiled and shook my head. "I have to Seth." almost feeling humble at that point. It was a toxic strange feeling, but I almost started to feel relieved with him here.

"You seriously think we're alright with you killing yourself!" he growled, clenching his fist. Staring at him, I tilted my head and grasped his shoulder before rubbing it gently. "I want you to know how much I appreciate you Seth...Brother." I included, taken aback for a moment when he clenched his arms around me and bursted into tears.

"Then don't do it, Jacob.." he whispered against my chest and tried to pull me away from the cliff, but I hesitated and instead hugged him back just as tightly, staring at him for a moment before gulping.

"I need you to watch over the land with Quil as your alpha...and should anything happen..I want you to be alpha one day." I smiled and clutched my hand against his cheek, rubbing it some. "I have all the faith in the world that you'll be as great a leader as Sam and I combined."

I watched him trying to calm himself, but I figured it wasn't hard. I didn't want to leave him either, but seeing Seth grow made me feel like leaving would only help him mature. I felt secure—no, positive in trusting his actions.

That's when Seth Clearwater surprised me.

"Then let me be the one." he murmured softly. I stared at him, confused. "What do you mean, Seth?"

"It would make things easier knowing that I sent you straight to Sam..." he looked up at me and pushed me aside slightly before phasing.

I knew what he wanted at that moment, and I couldn't deter him from it at this point. He was helping me, and I preferred it this way. Watching his eyes stare at me for the longest time before I slipped off my shirt.

He growled and leaped in forward.

I felt him so close—Sam was close.

My eyes widened as Seth whimpered and let go from my chest, managing to push myself backwards into the ocean while quickly phasing before I hit the water.

_Thank you Seth._

_I'll see you again soon Jacob. _

I didn't even feel the water. It was more of a feel of my senses drifting away...almost becoming broader, wider than when I would phase even.

I felt a falling sensation as the darkness that crept around me gave way into a bright shade of white—it looked like the sky. I was falling down and yet it felt like I was going further up.

That's when I felt myself stop moving, picking myself up as I turned to see my body disappear into the sea.

I was standing on nothing at that point, but I felt the air still. I felt the wind pass through and it felt like I was alive—but that didn't stop me from searching.

Years seemed to pass as I walked.

I saw everyone I loved at one point before watching them die; my father's funeral, Seth and his mate—Bella and this young girl that looked just like her when we first met. They stayed around the longest before I continued looking.

I frowned at this point. Feeling like I wasn't getting no where.

I dropped to my knees and sighed, feeling lost again.

_"You won't get anywhere by sitting."_

I didn't look up. That almost seemed _too_ easy. Instead, I looked to the side and tried my best not to smile yet. Not wanting to size myself up for disappointment.

"Come on now, _Jacob.."_

"I can't believe you." I grinned, finally turning my head before being pulled by those hands again.

I hugged him tightly and whimpered, "I'm never, ever letting you go anymore."

Sam tilted my chin and made me watch him smile before leaning into kiss me. I slowly kissed him back, letting my emotions completely fall back onto him at that moment.

We were like that for hours—_centuries. _

_Then he asked me,_

_"Do you love me, Jacob Black?"_

_I replied swiftly, before anything else could happen—"Yes."_


End file.
